Rain Love
by Grim-Reapa
Summary: Raven and Beastboy loves the rain so Beastboy decides to make a move using the rain as leverage. I suck at summaries, First BBRAE fanfic, don't flame please but review it.


Disclamer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I just love the show very much.

Rain Love

It was a wet and cold morning and Raven had woken up with foggy eyes wondering why she was so wet. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that stormy battle with Cinderblock," Raven groaned, "Well better get myself cleaned before the others find me in this state," so she rose from bed and headed to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

Meanwhile Beastboy was in his room thinking "_Duude...did I wet my pants?_" So he dragged himself out of bed and couldn't be bothered to change his sheets and picked up a spare uniform from his closet "Thank god I have a spare," Beastboy sighed as he went on his way to the living room to have a tofu breakfast.

Raven, who had already cleaned herself up and refreshed herself, was already boiling water with her trusty kettle, Beastboy walked in through the sliding doors and noticed Raven was there "As usual Rae, always the first to get up. Good morning sunshine!" said Beastboy, Raven just rolled her eyes and replied "It's Raven and don't call me sunshine, and greetings to you too Garfield" Beastboy just shrugged off the use of his first name(really happy she did use it) and went on his way to the fridge to get himself some frozen tofu waffles that he was going to heat up. While the waffles were in the microwave he was thinking about how he would love to be with Raven, then DING!(the microwave) He thought of something quite brilliant to make her like him.

That afternoon, Beastboy ran up to Raven who was sitting on the couch reading a thick book and exclaimed "Hey Raven! What are you reading?!"

"What is it of your concern?" Raven replied in her usual monotone voice not noticing that he used her name instead of her nickname, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you would want to come with me to the roof for some fresh air," Beastboy said trying with all his might not to give away what he was going to do or say.

"Okay, but this better not be a prank otherwise I'll throw you all the way to Gotham waters," Raven threatened Beastboy also adding her death glare,

Beastboy gulped "_This better work,_" he thought. Cyborg thought it was weird Beastboy was asking Raven to actually go with him anywhere but then he thought "_He must be making a move now, can't wait to see what happens,_" he was about to walk out to spy on them but then he thought of what would happen if he ever made a move "Better not." He said.

While Beastboy and Raven sat on the roof, there was a long silence between them till Raven broke that silence, "Why have you really taken me out here Garfield?" asked Raven curiously.

"I'll answer that question after you answer mine, do you love the rain?" Beastboy said cheekily giving one of his trademark smiles, Raven then put up her hood to hide the blush on her cheeks then answered "Yes, I do love the rain, it helps me relax and is a good excuse to stay indoors and meditate."

"I love the rain as well, but I love it because it can bring out the qualities of people like yourself," Beastboy said, "The reason I brought you out here was to show you how beautiful you can be in any environment."

"Since when have you used big words," Raven teased "Wait, did you just call me beautiful?"

As if on timing rain poured down upon the two couples and they both stood in the rain looking into each others eyes and Raven noticed how tall Beastboy has become and how his body was so toned, Beastboy broke the little awkward silence between them by whispering "I love you Raven," then Raven thought of all the times she had been having feelings for the young changeling, she then realized that she also loved him too. With joy in her heart she gave a little smile and said "I love you too Garfield," then for what they thought was for hours their lips met and they kissed each other passionately. Meanwhile in the tower; Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were watching through the security cameras on the roof, "We must celebrate the couple of friend Raven and friend Beastboy!" Starfire sang, "I shall go make my pudding of happiness!"

Both Cyborg and Robin both shouted "NO!" and tried to persuade the poor clueless alien princess not to make her strange pudding. Raven and Beastboy were still on the roof sitting down with Raven in his arms, "Do you want to go out tonight to see a movie?" Beastboy asked, Raven simply smiled and looked up lovingly at Beastboy's face "It's a date then," she replied, then she kissed Beastboy on the cheek then stood up and walked toward the door then turned around and said "See you at 8 then," and she left to get ready for her first date. Beastboy looked out into the scenery while touching the place where Raven had kissed him and smiled with a peaceful look on his face "I'm the luckiest boy alive," he said to himself.

The End.

This is my first BBRAE fanfic please don't flame. Maybe comment on how I can make some changes and stuff.


End file.
